Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People)
People is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN becomes a tugboat. *CHARLI and Kathleen have a tugging competition. *KATHLEEN drives a bus and takes her animal friends to the park for a picnic but Jup Jup takes away the steering wheel. *TIM, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie go camping and they make a concert a cappella, even Jup Jup joins them. *CHARLI pretends to be a frog. *KELLIE does voice exercises and Chats tries to follow her though she always sings out of time. *CHARLI warms up her fingers and hands before she does some writing. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who wants to be a firefighter and his uncle (Nathan) is one, he invites him to visit the fire station and meet his team (Charli and Kellie), everyday they do the fire drills but soon a real fire happens. Gallery Nathan_S7_E37.png Charli_S7_E37_1.png Kathleen_S7_E37.png Tim_S7_E37.png Charli_S7_E37_2.png Kellie_S7_E37.png Charli_S7_E37_3.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E37.png Trivia *During Tim's segment and Kellie's segment, their songlets doesn't have any music, so they're sung acapella. *During final Charli's segment, she warms up with Charli's ABC, but with different lyrics. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm Tugboat Ted, I'm a tough tugboat I have a job to do I guide big boats, keep them afloat I look after you A tugboat's strong, but a little slow With my rope and whistle, tooting as I go I'm Tugboat Ted and I'm tough tugboat. I'm Tugboat Ted, I'm a tough tugboat I have a job to do I guide big boats, keep them afloat I look after you A tugboat's strong, but a little slow With my rope and whistle, tooting as I go I'm Tugboat Ted and I'm tough tugboat. ;Body move #01 We're gonna this rope right over the line Use all of my strength, tugging this time I'm gonna tug, tug, tug. ;Puzzles and patterns ;Making music We love the outdoor life The sounds of the night And all the crickets go preep-preep, preep-preep-preep And all the frogs go (ribbit-ribbit) We love the music time People music sounds just fine Wonderful voices singing We love the outdoor life The sounds of the night And all the crickets go preep-preep, preep-preep-preep And all the frogs go (harmonica notes play) We love the music time People music sounds just fine Wonderful voices singing ;Body move #02 ;Word play We're Hi-5, this is what we do Do-do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do-do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-5! We're Hi-5, this is what we do Do-do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do-do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-5! ;Body move #03 ;Sharing stories Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about tugboats Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about buses Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about fire